Of Love and Loyalty (full summary inside)
by Lidsworth
Summary: Set in Nazi Germany. Iruka Umino finds himself hiding in the basement of his former student, Naruto, in order to escape the clutches of the Nazi party. Meanwhile, proud aristocratic supporter of the Nazi Party, Kakashi Hatake, escapes his life of riches and vacations to the country in his former profesor's home, Minato.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Since this topic is one of the most well known, I decided to incorporate it with one of my fanfics, and because I actautly like this history topic a lot, WWII, that is. It's amazing to see how many people don't know about the events taht took place, or deny that it ever happened. Second to this, I like studying different religions (I like voodoo/hoodoo a lot), I wrote a paper dealing with that. Anyway, to the story, I hope you all like it, and I don't mean to offend anyone when I write this. Some things won't be too historically correct, but i've done my research.**

**Summary: AU, Slash. Set in Germany, 1939. Meet Iruka Umino, a gypsy who hides in the basement of one of his former students in order to escape the clutches of the Nazi Party. Struggling with paranoia and survivors guilt, he finds himself slipping further and further into depression. Entre Kakashi Hatake, an aristocratic supporter of the Nazi party who is drowning in his life of wealth and power. However, an escape to his former teacher's farm offers him peacefulness, if only for a while. But when Minato's family begins to act strange and their son keeps on disappearing off into the basement, Kakashi finds himself in a sticky situation involving the love of a gypsy, the question of loyalty, and finding his true self in the process.**

**Warnings: (rated T, may change later) **

**Character Death  
Rape  
Blood and Gore  
Torture **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chance for Escape**

Hidden well in the trees and camouflaged by the night, two boys peered at two guards who neared the end of the dark street. Though the night was dark, through the illuminated moon and the buzzing streetlight, already the two could make out the figures simultaneously marching side by side.

With the rubber band pulled back to the point where it had turned a pale white, two pairs of eyes, trained eyes, mischievous eyes, locked on on their targets.

Both guards were now nearing the streetlamp, almost directly under it.

The rubber bands were released, the rocks once contained in the holster of the sling-shots had been released.

Contact, both guards were taken off guards, and guns were pointed towards the tree.

But, upon expected, the culprits were gone, they weren't there.

No, they were gone. Off of the tree, over the fence, and feet glued to the dirt road, the two darted as fast as they could away from the city, slingshots tucked snugly in the back of their pants.

Huffing and panting, the two ran and ran, only stopping for slight breaths. They had a ways to go though their homes were in the country, far away from the city.

But the fun and excitement was worth it.

OOOOO

Minato anxiously looked out of the window. He ran a hand through his thick blond hair.

It was late, very late, and still the boys were out.

There was no doubt that they had spent the entire day in the city, despite the air raids and despite the destruction, both kids seemed to find their way back to the mutilated city of Hamburg.

What they did there, Minato hadn't a clue.

He just prayed that their pranking days were over, as they were aging young boys. Acting like rascals wouldn't attract fair ladies. But, something in his gut told him that their pranking was far from over, and with soldiers parading the streets like cockroaches new opportunities for adventure and danger had arisen. And, if they were anything like their parents, if Naruto was anything like his mother, he would never pass up a chance to pull a prank, even in dangerous times like these.

Sasuke was the same.

He worried like any parent living in the midst of war should. Yes, with Naruto's obvious german descent, and Sasuke's japanese descent, soldier's hardly thought anything of them when they passed by them on the street. Heck, Minato's house was right a ten minute walk from Fugaku's house, and when needed, both families into the city together.

At least before the air raid.

So, the boys going out into town freely wasn't something that incredibly worried Minato.

Alongside their tendency to prank anyone who was deemed worthy to be called their target, the two rose suspicion. He didn't need suspicion, because Minato didn't need his house to be checked.

"Honey, there they are!" deep in the midst of his thoughts, his wife had moved from the kitchen and by Minato, peering out of the window. And, low and behold, out of the window two figures appeared on the large stretch of land, their laughter audible from even inside the house. Both mother and father darted to the door and hastily unlocked it, allowing the two sweaty boys entrance.

Minato looked at the mess before him, and watched as the two doubled over and rested their hands on their knees. Minato raised an eyebrow.

Slingshots.

"And what!" Minato began as he snatched two instruments composed of wood out of the back of their pants, "were you doing with these?"

Kushina crossed her arms and attempted to look serious, though her face soon began to betray her. She already had an idea.

"P...pra...pranking..."Naruto huffed as he looked towards his parents, and slowly ducked his head down again.

"G..guar..ds," Sasuke finished as he attempted to keep up straight, "t..wo g..uards."

"Did you get them!" suddenly beside him, his wife's eyes lit up with determination and excitement. Minato scowled at her, in which she returned it, "they're just having fun."

Minato bit back a crude retort, and slowly calmed himself as his anger threatened to overflow. This wasn't like him.

"Fun..." he began as he turned his back to them and made his way to the kitchen, "yeah, I guess."

The trio watched as he awkwardly walked away, his mind caught somewhere else.

"Okay...come to the kitchen you two, you need some water," Kushina instructed as she took both of their hand, a solemn look came to her face as she dragged them, "But be careful. These aren't youths we're talking about..if it's in Hamburg, they're real soldiers. Alongside that, we're caught in our current situation..."

Not like we ever get caught. Naruto rolled his eyes and wriggled out of Kushina's grasp, meanwhile, Sasuke attempted to undo his shoes with his other foot.

"Keep them on, Sasuke, no need to take them off," Naruto insisted taking notice of his friend's awkward customs.

"Oh, yeah, sorry..." Sasuke mumbled, "it's just...Mother would find it rude if I didn't remove them."

"It's alright," Kushina released both of them as they entered the kitchen, "it's in his custom."

The kitchen was relatively large. Living in the country gave them bonus like that, their houses were large in general. Naruto's kitchen was wooden floored with yellow walls. Built on the walls was the typical old kitchen oven, sink and counter. Minato wanted to change them, but Kushina opted out, she loved them.

Therefore, they stayed.

The cabinets, however, were replaced. They were moldy and filled with cobwebs upon buying the house, so with the help of Minato and Sasuke's father, all of the cabinets were replaced.

Kushina reached into one a pulled out a couple of glass cups for both famished boys, and filled them with water from the tap.

"Here ya go," Kushina said happily as she handed them both cups of water, "Drink up."

Meanwhile, Minato fumbled in the refrigerator with one hand while he held a plate in the other. To everyone's knowledge in the house, the person who the plate was intended for didn't eat a lot. So, Minato filled it with mostly fruit, like cut apples and grapes. He knew it wasn't a balanced meal, but he didn't want to give their current resident more than he could handle.

His nerves were sure to be rattled already, even if it had been some time since his people had been taken away to the camps. When they first took him in, and allowed him to live in their basement, he'd thrown up everything he'd eaten. And honestly, things hadn't changed. In Fact, he hardly ate.

"Hey Naruto," Minato instructed as he finished organizing the plate.

Naruto lifted his head as he continued to drink his water, and acknowledged his father.

"When you're done with that, bring it to the basment_Oh, there's someone in the doorway."

Minato handed the plate to Naruto and forced the boy to grab it, and quickly peered out of the doorway of the kitchen.

"Like always, Kushina-san, you have a tendency to leave the doors open," the ginger woman blushed," I need my brother," the low monotonous voice of Itachi announced, "we've all been looking for him."

Naruto turned around, plate still in hand. Itachi's dark form leaned against the door frame as he peered on at his younger brother, a sense of annoyance in his eyes.

"Bye guys," Sasuke said somewhat sadly as he handed his cup to Kushina and fastened his half-on/half off shoes, "See you tomorrow Naruto!"

And begrudgingly, Sasuke trodden towards his younger brother, and silently closed the door behind him.

Naruto sighed as his friend left, but smiled as he began his walk to the basement and anticipated what pranks the duo would perform next, and who their victims would be.

Naruto chuckled just a bit as he made it through his kitchen, then to his hallway, and then to the door at the end of it.

The basement.

Holding the plate in one hand and twiddling the doorknob with the other, Naruto opened the door and stepped into the room.

To anyone else, this room looked like a coat closet that had not been used in a while, as dust had accumulated on the fabric of the worn attire. But, only known to the eyes of those who had inhabited the house for so long, was a door hidden in the wall to the right. This led to the basement, and worked as a bomb shelter as well.

Pushing a coat out of the way and scooting a few shoes over, Naruto slowly opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

"Iruka," he said quietly, as not to startle the teacher in hiding, "it's me, i've got a little something for you to eat."

When there was a moment of silence, Naruto assumed he was sleeping. So, heading down the steps, he fumbled for the light switch and turned it on.

He scanned the room for a sign of his former teacher. The entire room was basically a large square and a door to the restroom, so, Iruka wasn't far. Scanning the room, Naruto walked over to the bed and put the plate on the wooden table next to it.

A peep came from the side of the bed, and Naruto crawled over to look.

Like he had guessed, there was his former teacher, sleeping snugly against the bed. Naruto peered over and stretched out his hand, pondering on whether to wake his teacher or not.

He found himself, again, staring at his teacher.

Why was Iruka in the basement? Naruto hated the answer, it was so simple yet it had such a meaning behind it.

Because, he was a gypsy. Naruto was well aware of the stereotypes that floated around his race, however, hardly any of these things pertained to Iruka. He was a gypsy, yes. However, Naruto always argued that he wasn't like other gypsies, he wasn't like the one's that people looked down on. He didn't steal, or dance on the side of the street, or anything..But like the rest, Iruka's angelic features betrayed him, and the chancellor wasn't looking for a specific personality,kind or unkind, he was looking for a specific race.

Naruto supposed that's why his teacher had eaten very little or why, at times, he had stopped eating altogether. The paranoia hanging over his head was enough to upset even the healthiest man on the planet.

From vigorous and energetic to desperate and cautious, Naruto had watched his Sensei fall apart from the instant the chancellor had taken office.

Deciding that he couldn't spent the entire evening pondering on what was just and unjust, Naruto gave his teacher a gently nudge.

The teacher jolted up, looking around and forcing his hair out of his face as he did so. He looked panicked.

"Iruka, calm down!" Naruto warned as the teacher looked around frantically. He should have been used to this by now, these small but memorable panic they worried the blond to no end. Sliding down from the bed, Naruto crouched by Iruka and pulled the man into a hug, rubbing circles in his back to calm him down. His panting calmed down, and now only a slight shivering was left in it's wake.

"Don't worry, i'm right here," Naruto whispered into the gypsies ear.

OOOOO

Kakashi stormed out of the house, ignoring the yelling and cries of his ex lover who resided naked inside, the man's form curled into the sheets of the bed they once shared. They had argued again, screamed, cursed and yelled their hearts out. They kissed and attempted to make up, the deed often escalating to discarded clothes and exposed bodies pressed closely together.

But it was just that, just for pleasure. There was no love, and with all the money Kakashi had, he wanted an escape from his life of luxury

Love was the answer, and obviously, Yamato had none to offer. Yamato was rich too, just like him. This aristocratic life he was born into, the city, the money the sex...It was suffocating him, he was drowning in it.

Walking into the streets and tagging down a taxi, Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief at the prospect of visiting his old professor in the country. He needed some air, he needed to rid himself of city life, even if just for a while. If things went well during his stay, he'd most likely purchase a home in the country.

By mail, he'd sent his request to stay months ago, and just recently received a response. He was confused by the delay, but Minato had described that he had something going on and he had neglected to respond to Kakashi's letter.

Yes, some fresh air would definitely offer him the opportunity to refresh himself and step out of his cluttered life, even if only for a short while.

Also, his activeness in politics had stressed him out as well. There were those idiots who were oblivious to see what the chancellor's views for the country actually were. Kakashi stood by the chancellor's motives, even enough to argue with others in public if they denied loyalty to him. He'd talk to his former professor about this. He was almost certain the man was sure to understand his views on politics, Minato was understanding like that. Most likely, he shared similar views with Kakashi, if not the same.

OOOOO

**Okay, okay. That was a lot for the first chapter, but I cut two pages off. I wanted it to be six but it came out as for. Blahh...Anyway, some points about history. I know what i'm writing about, I should know what i'm writing about. I've researched this topic A LOT in the past and in the present. I've written a few papers about it, read a few books...and what not. I was in an AP History class over the school year, this was one of our topic and our english class was centered around this as well. With this being said, though very little information was given in this chapter, overall, i should be mostly correct. Saome of the historical points in the story, i'll chance just a little bit. But, as for the gypsies being sent away, they were some of the first, if not the first. About 250,00-500,000 were killed during their time in the concentration camps. So, speaking now, there shouldn't be many gypsies in my story, disregarding Iruka. If you want a good idea as to where they live, it's above Hamburg, Germany. I'll add a lot of Sasuke's part in the next chapter, if people stick with it. I really hoped you like this, I hope someone reads it! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!Anyway, have a nice week and God bless. **


	2. Dawning

**AN: Well, thanks for everyone who liked it so far! I'm glad you did, please tell me what you think, anything's welcomed, but if you're going to insult me, just have a reason and NO FLAMES! Also, I Beta'd this, so if there's any mistakes, please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**OOOOO**

**Dawning **

"They're both sleeping soundly," Minato breathed silently as he joined his wife in bed. Kushina nodded while her eyes stayed trained on the book in her lap. Upon seeing what it was, Minato darkly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she caught her husband mid laugh, "You don't believe in it anymore?"

"I didn't say that, stop accusing me," Minato said as he slipped under the sheets, "It's just time to look at reality, that book does more damage than it does good, it seems."

Kushina rolled her eyes and marked her page before putting the book on the stand beside her, "Iruka believes, I think that says something," Kushina retorted as she turned the lamp off and moved near her husband.

Minato shrugged, and closed his eyes as an attempt to immediately fall asleep.

"What is it?" Kushina suddenly asked, taking note of her husbands awkward body language, "something's been bothering you lately, hasn't it?"

Minato shrugged.

"What is it?" asked Kushina as she wrapped her arms around Minato's still form, "tell me."  
He sighed, "I would've had to tell you sooner or later anyway...It's Kakashi."

"Hmm?" Kushina asked, "what does Kakashi have to do with your attitude?"  
"He's coming to our house," Minato whispered, "to stay over the summer, he claims he needs an escape from his...his life."  
Thud.

Minato grunted and cradled his head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

"Why would you not tell me something *thud*this *thud* IMPORTANT!?" Kushina roared at her husband, "what of Iruka!?"

"I know, I know, I know...I couldn't turn him down though. We can hide him though," Minato attempted to reason with the searing redhead, "we can talk to Iruka and Naruto about it tomorrow...we can even drag the Uchihas in to it as well, they can help too!"

Minato braced himself for another slap, hit or whatever methods of punishment his wife had coming from him, but instead of a continuations of whacks, her hand fell limply on his side again.

Phew. But his wife was unhappy.

"Kakashi's a proud supporter of the chancellor's party, of the Nazi Party!" Kushina argued, "what if he gathers suspicion!?"

"I'll work on it," Minato attempted to reassured, "I'll keep him safe."  
"You had better. If anything happens to him...if he's discovered, and we don't happen to be killed, which we will be...then Naruto won't forgive you for allowing Kakashi into this house. I won't forgive you if Iruka suffers because of Kakashi...and you know, you know if Kakashi finds him, he'll lie or something so we don't be sold out. He'll sacrifice himself for us...Do you understand, Minato?"

"And I already told, I've got it," he replied rather annoyed, why couldn't Kushina just trust him?

For once?  
"Whatever, you just should've told me before you went ahead and "okayed" his stay," Kushina grumbled, "could've prevented a grim outcome."

"I'm sorry," he replied blandly, attempting to drown her out with sleep.  
"I can forgive you...in time. But, when is he coming?"

"..."

"Minato"

"..."

"MINATO!"

"Two days to a week..."

The punching resumed.  
OOOOO

Kakashi was a mess. He'd torn his sheets, shot holes in the ceiling, broken glasses and plates. Like a tasmanian devil, he'd torn through his home in a fit of blind rage with a side of alcohol. And now he lay collapsed atop of his bed, dry tear marks stiffening his cold face, only waiting to be thawed by the waterfall that was sure to continue to flow.

The maids would have a ton to clean...or wait...hadn't he given them vacation.

Never had he imagined that being without Yamato would be such a challenge, would be such a heartache.

It wasn't love though, what he and Yamato shared was lust, and just that.

But upon thinking of the younger man, his heart ached. How was he fairing with this, how was Yamato fairing. He knew how damaged the other was, but he knew how damaged he was as well.

Building a relationship purely based on lust would destroy both of them. It would kill them. Therefore, Kakashi believed what he had done was justified, even if it didn't feel like it at the moment.

On the brighter side, he looked forward to his upcoming vacation. He had much to discuss with his Sensei. Minato, aside from practically being fostered by the man, had acted like a mentor to Kakashi, one he confessed all of his troubles and secrets to.

The man had a family now, a very nice family. Kakashi was acquainted with them somewhat, at least his wife. Therefore, it wouldn't be entirely awkward.

Thoughts of Yamato singed his heart though, so much to the point that thinking about the country wasn't even enough to wane his pain.

Clutching his chest, he closed his eyes tightly, not wanting the tears to stain his face again.

But it was too late, it was to no avail, the floodgates opened once more.

OOOOO  
The sound of running water woke the blond.

Awkwardly, he twisted himself from his position on the floor. The form tightly pressed to his body, his teacher, was no longer near him. Iruka couldn't sleep last night, he was still a little shaken up.

But who wouldn't be? Well, what gypsy wouldn't be if some blue eyed blond haired child was hovering above him? He'd terrified his teacher.

Therefore, he'd decided to stay in the room with Iruka for a while longer and eventually, he embraced the older man and fell asleep by him. He'd rather they be in a bed, his hips and arms were usually left sore as a result of sleeping on the hard floor. But, he never would turn his teacher down, especially if he was in need. Iruka disliked sleeping in beds though, Naruto blamed it on the fact that he hardly had a real one to sleep in.

Therefore, it became more of a habit to sleep on the floor.

That's how their teacher had explained it.

The water stopped.

Naruto perked up and looked over the bed. After a minute or two, the door creaked open, and a cloud of steam seeped through the entrance. Slowly, a silhouette stalked through the cloud. Naruto stared on. He'd been entranced by his teacher's form many times before, by the appearance of exocticness and mysteriousness.

It was the gypsy blood. Naruto was enchanted by their looks, he remembered when he was little and the gypsies were still in Germany, they'd go through the town. When not being shielded by their "thieving tactics", he'd look at them and just simply admire how beautiful and how different they were. He personally had never been the victim of any gypsy crimes, but his parents had in the past and others he knew.

Iruka wasn't like the "other's" though, he was kind and intelligent, extremely intelligent.

"You're staring," the soothing voice of his teacher called out. Naruto looked up from his place behind the bed as Iruka rested on top of it, "Into space."  
"I"m not staring into space, i'm staring at you," Naruto chided, "you smell nice."

Iruka smiled, his student was always so straightforward. Iruka's wet hair soaked the sheets of the bed, and he pulled his bathrobe tightly around him as a cool breeze blew through the basement.

"If you were someone else, i'd question your mental health," Iruka joked, "but you're Naruto...Naruto who has to get ready for classes"

"Ugh, I hate school and I hate it even more since you're not teaching!" he pouted, "and these stupid Hitler Youth groups! I mean...They're so pointless, do you know they abolished the church group mom used to force me to go to? Or that this "Youth Group" has stopped anyone else from making any kind of fun clubs! I mean, i got sucked into it by accident, and now I run home as fast as I can afterschool just to escape it...What's happening to Germany, Iruka?"

Iruka just stared into the anguished eyes of his former student. He could answer that, not in a way Naruto would like.

"I don't know," he finally replied, "It's not safe anymore."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "And what about you? When do you think you can walk into town again, or teach again, when do you think it'll be safe for you to come out?"

Iruka shrugged, "Let's hope it's soon," he said happily, though honestly, he believed he'd be confined to the basement for his entire life. Or, worse case scenario, the basement would be raided and he'd be taken.

Naruto could see the worry in his eyes. He knew that nothing he said could reassure the man that nothing was going to happen, there were no promises that needed to be kept.

"Yeah, let's hope so."

OOOOO

Dear Sasuke,

Hello my Dearest Cousin, it's been a while, has it not? How have you been, how is it living in Germany? Has your Japanese gotten better since we last met as a family, or do I still need to translate for you at family gatherings? How is the rest of the family doing, including the maid? I plan to visit you soon, but when, i'm not entirely sure. I'll bring Mada-nii with me, i'll drag him along if I have to. However, working in an Army base isn't easy, in fact we hardly get any time to rest. It's taken me weeks just to write this letter, and still, I simply cannot put the words that float around my brain into this single piece of paper. I'll try to write more, but as of now, my time is short.

Sincerely,

Your Cousin, Izuna Uchiha

Sasuke smiled as he read the post. He'd received the letter a year ago, and a year ago, the war hadn't started. Things had been safe, sort off, but now it was suicide for an englishman to travel to Germany.

Izuna's story was complicated. Despite being born in Japan, for reasons unknown to Sasuke, Izuna had been separated from his brother and shipped off to Europe at an early age.

He'd heard that the separation anxiety had been terrible.

However, now wasn't the time to muse over things of the past, school started in less than an hour. He'd have to get a head start if he wanted to arrive on time, as they lived far away from the city.

Fiddling his chopsticks in his rice, Sasuke sighed and put the paper on the table. He missed his cousins.

"Sasuke, hurry up," the cold and distant monotone voice of his brother lassoed him from his thoughts, "we all need to head out, Naruto will be here shortly."

Sasuke stood up, "Yeah, where's mother and father?"

"Tending to the yard with Sora," he replied smoothly, "although Sora is ready to go to school as well. Like I said, we need to head out soon."

Sora was the maid, adopted by the Uchiha family at a very young age, she was practically like a daughter to Fugaku and Mikoto, and a sister to Itachi and Sasuke, though Sasuke guessed she was something different with Itachi.

There house was the typical European style house, though Mikoto had added a touch of Asia to it just so it felt like home.

Sasuke bent down and grabbed his satchel, "Let's go get Sora and leave."  
OOOOO

"Bauernfruhstuck again...?" Naruto grunted as he stared at the hearty breakfast on the table, "I think i'll skip."

"Eat," Minato replied blandly. Naruto grunted as he stared directly opposite of the table end where his father sat with a newspaper open wide, "you need your strength."

"If you're talking about HItler Youth, you should know that i'm skipping it...I don't have any time for it, or any intention of continuing it."

Minato rolled his eyes as he looked at his son poke around his plate, "You will eat your breakfast," he replied blandly, "now."

"No," Naruto replied at his father's sudden serious tone, "what's wrong with you?"  
"Minato is just stressed," Kushina called from the sink as she washed the dishes, "and...well...there's been a situation that's arisen. A situation that's most likely going to put our lives in jeopardy."

Naruto paused, a feeling of dread rising in the pit of his stomach,"How so?"

Minato sighed, and looked at the back of Kushina, her shoulders were sagging.

"I have an old friend coming to visit," he began as he folded the newspaper and looked intently at Naruto.

"And...what's the big deal, it's not like this friend is a danger to Iruka...is he?"

Silence.

Minato cleared his throat, "He's a supporter of the Nazi party...a very proud supporter, high in the social class..."

"Why would you allow him to stay?!" Naruto blurted at the stupidity of his father, "why didn't you talk to all of us about this?" Naruto looked towards Kushina, and then back towards Minato.

"I'm sorry for acting without your consent, but Kakashi...he's special," Minato answered somewhat defeated.

Kushina sighed, "We watched him when he was younger, honey. Way before you were born...it would've been hard to decline him."

Naruto huffed, "So, Kakashi's his name...And what about Iruka, what'll he do?"

"He'll stay in the basement, we'll keep Kakashi away from him..."Minato responded sadly, "Hopefully we'll come up with a game plan in a week or less."

"A week or less, Dad? Are you crazy?" Naruto roared, "this wasn't well planned out now was it_"

A knock on the door silenced the bickering child.

"Looks like Itachi's here to take you all to school," Kushina spoke softly and looked towards her son, "don't worry Naruto, we'll make sure things don't get outta hand, okay."

Though hesitant, Naruto nodded, "Can we talk about this later though? You know, with everyone?"

"Yeah, i'm sure Fugaku's family could help out as well," another knock sounded, and Minato sighed, "we'll all talk when you get back from school...try to avoid the boys who're rounding you up into those youth groups, come straight home if you can. NO PRANKING!"

Naruto flashed a smile, nodded and quickly headed out of the door.

OOOOO

A sly smile crept on the face of the young german man. His piercing blue eyes demanded respect of any who crossed his path.

Long blond braided hair blew behind him in the wind, and the man stepped with rhythm as he patrolled the town for his favorite couple of brother's to bully.

Had their father not been a rich and well respected man, then his bullying would have surely gone over the top.

But, Deidara didn't like the Uchiha's here, in his city, in his country, and planned to make their living in Germany so terrible that they'd run back to Japan with their tails between their legs.

And Itachi...that arrogant bastard, he had yet to think of a way make the Jap break.

Despite the fact that their countries were indeed interlocked in the axis powers, Deidara didn't have to like their oriental asses, nor did he have to tolerate that smug look given to him by Itachi when they encountered each other in the market.

He couldn't understand why his girlfriend use to fawn over their looks so much, especially that of the younger brother.

"We're gonna be late!" the familiar voice of the blond traitor called.

"Kuso! Remember, the building was moved after the air raid, we're going the wrong way!" that accent struck a cord in Deidara's mind, and immediately his smile broadened.

"I remember it was this way, come on Itachi," the redhead, the Irish traveller called. That was their maid, an outsider just like Sasuke and Itachi.

Deidara smirked as he headed their way, harassment solid on his mind.

OOOOO

**Sorry if it seems like it get's worse and sloppy towards the end, i'm just tired.**

**The relationship between Naruto and Iruka is not a romantic kind. It's the admirable, brother relationship. As for my information on gypies, and how they're being spoken of in the story...I hope it doesn't upset anyone, but other than researching about gypsies, i've seen the steroetypes applied to them in real life. I've also seen gypsies before, and honestly, I think that some of the stereotypes floating around them (while not all of them can be proven wrong), they're like everyone else, kinda misjudge.**

**If it isn't obvious, Deidara is prejudice to other races. Sora, the maid (i'll write more about her) is Irish, Itachi and Sasuke are both Asian, he refers to them as "Japs", and Naruto, in Deidara's mind is a traitor because he hangs around them. Fear not, he is like this for a reason, and i'll explain later.**

**Also, can you guess he Deidara's girlfriend is? You'll find out next chapter.**

**...I forgot what...Oh yea, in next chapter, you'll see more of Naruto and Sasuke's and Sora's school life, social classes will be big, we'll find out more about Iruka's past, the Namikaze's and the Uchiha's will have a big discussion about Kakashi, Kakashi will miss Yamato some more and he will finally arrive. Other than that, there's nothing else, so, God bless :D **


End file.
